sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Super upgrate
http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Applejack Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= How did no one come up with this idea before? Introducing my newest creation: My Little Pony Elements of Harmony Lantern Corps Power Rings. They work like normal Power Rings but each one gives the user specific pony powers based on the element and character. Name: Applejack Power Ring. Used by: Applejack Corps. Element: Honesty. Greeting: *name* of *place*. Your honesty knows no limit. Welcome to the Applejack Corps. Special Abilities: Increased physical strength, master skills with a lasso, lie detector, and the power to force people to tell the truth. Specific Weakness: Completely unable to lie, insatiable appetite for apples. Oath: Through honest work and noble gain No job shall ever be in vain We'll pierce the sky and crack the ground For Applejack light is friendship bound http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Fluttershy Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= The next Corps ring is here. They're not hard to make. Name: Fluttershy Corps Power Ring. Used by: Fluttershy Corps. Element: Kindness. Greeting: *name* of *place*. Your kindness is beyond compare. Welcome to the Fluttershy Corps. *name* of *place*. You lack kindness in your heart. Welcome to the Fluttershy Corps. Special Abilities: Communication with animals, temporarily shut off the emotions of others making them only feel kindness, an intimidating stare, and advanced healing powers similar to the medigun. Specific Weakness: More susceptible to fear. Oath: In bleakest night; In joyous day The hateful shall not get away If cruelty, in your hearts, hold sway Beware my Power! (...if that's okay...) http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Pinkie Pie Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= Pinkie Pie fans, your Corps is here. Name: Pinkie Pie Corps Power Ring. Used by: Pinkie Pie Corps. Element: Laughter. Greeting: *name* of *place*. You have the ability to instill great laughter. Welcome to the Pinkie Pie Corps. Special Abilities: Force the power of laughter on people, Pinkie Sense, ability to bend reality, and unlimited physical energy. Special Weakness: Extremely high craving for sugar. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Rarity Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= This is probably the Corps I'd join. How about you? Name: Rarity Corps Power Ring. Used by: Rarity Corps. Element: Generosity. Greeting: *name* of *place*. You have great generosity in your heart. Welcome to the Rarity Corps. Special Abilities: Charge the rings of other Corps members, disguise mastery, power to encase your body in diamond armor, and full immunity to the Orange Light of Avarice. Specific Weakness: Aversion to dirt, increased adoration towards jewels. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Rainbow Dash Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= I'm nearing the end. Hooray! Name: Rainbow Dash Corps Power Ring. Used by: Rainbow Dash Corps. Element: Loyalty. Greeting: *name* of *place*. Your loyalty knows no limit. Welcome to the Rainbow Dash Corps. Special Abilities: Unbreakable loyalty, mach 13 speed, ability to glow in seizure-inducing rainbow colors, and limited control over the weather. Specific Weakness: A cocky attitude, an unquenchable thirst for adventure. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Twilight Sparkle Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= At last, the collection is complete. Name: Twilight Sparkle Corps Power Ring. Used by: Twilight Sparkle Corps. Element: Magic. Greeting: *name* of *place*. You are capable of unleashing the magic of friendship. Welcome to the Twilight Sparkle Corps. Special Abilities: Unicorn magic, increased brain power, instant teleportation, and a reserve of untapped magic that only activates in dire situations. Specific Weakness: Magic reserve is difficult to control. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Derpy Hooves Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= I'm going beyond, beyond the limits of the Elements of Harmony and into the realm of awesomeness. Name: Derpy Hooves Corps Power Ring. Used by: Derpy Hooves Corps. Element: Sincerity. Greeting: *name* of *place*. You have great sincerity in your heart. Welcome to the Derpy Hooves Corps. Special Abilities: Perspicuity, telescopic eyesight when eyes are crossed, ability to purify dark ambitions, and extreme flexibility. Specific Weakness: An obsession with muffins, lack of common sense towards the safety of yourself and others. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Trixie Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= Here's my next Corps, the Trixie Lanterns. Name: Trixie Corps Power Ring. Used by: Trixie Corps. Element: Wonder. Greeting: *name* of *place*. You have the ability to instill great wonder. Welcome to the Trixie Corps. Special Abilities: Increased imagination, ability to conjure illusions, speaking through someone else's mouth, and voice mimicry. Specific Weakness: Slightly boastful attitude. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Celestia Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= Finally, another Lantern Corps ring. Name: Celestia Corps Power Ring. Used by: Celestia Corps. Element: Order. Greeting: *name* of *place*. You have the ability to instill great order. Welcome to the Celestia Corps. Special Abilities: Full control over the sun, full immunity from all forms of heat and radiation, mind control, and mastery over persuasion. Specific Weakness: A desire for everyone to serve the Celestia Corps. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Luna Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= Yes, it's done. Name: Luna Corps Power Ring. Used by: Luna Corps. Element: Patience. Greeting: *name* of *place*. Your patience is beyond belief. Welcome to the Luna Corps. Special Abilities: Full control over the moon, super sonic scream, slowing time to a crawl, and hiding attacking through shadows. Specific Weakness: When a Luna Lantern's patience breaks, their ring converts into a system known as Nightmare Mode. In Nightmare Mode, a Luna Lantern's strength is tripled and becomes extremely ruthless, attacking anything and everything in their way. The only ways to stop them is to remove their ring or let them vent. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Discord Lantern Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= At last, they're all done. Name: Discord Corps Power Ring. Used by: Discord Corps. Element: Chaos. Greeting: *name* of *place*. May chaos ensue. Special Abilities: Drain the happy emotions of others until their color "desaturates" making them vulnerable to a Discord ring, detecting Harmony emotions, ability to plant deceptive thoughts in another's mind, and the ability to imitate the lights from other Harmony Corps. Specific Weakness: The combined light of the 10 Harmony Corps can destroy a Chaos ring, a Harmony ring bearer must have his/her ring drained before draining his/her emotions, a Chaos ring has no effect on a Nightmare Mode Luna Lantern. http://vincentthecrow.deviantart.com/ =Fallen Lantern Brotherhood Ring by ~VincenttheCrow= Introducing the last ring of my Harmony Corps Series. Name: Fallen Brotherhood Power Ring. Used by: Fallen Lantern Brotherhood. Element: Brotherhood. Greeting: *name* of *place*. The world has rejected you. You belong to the Fallen Lantern Brotherhood. Special Abilities: Radiation conjuration and manipulation, technokinesis (including Power Rings), limitless ring energy, and power increases when more Brotherhood members stand together. Specific Weakness: Unable to fly or create constructs, power is limited when a brotherhood members is alone.